


【转载】流年by没有月光（西索x玛奇）

by Rosali



Category: Hunter X Hunter, 全职猎人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosali/pseuds/Rosali
Summary: HxH经典同人，年代久远找不到作者的专栏了，比对整理了一份完整版的（序章、正文九章、尾声以及两个外篇），转贴在此。配乐：王菲《流年》
Relationships: Hisoka/Machi (Hunter X Hunter), Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer & Machi, 西玛
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	【转载】流年by没有月光（西索x玛奇）

【猎人】流年 by 没有月光（西玛）

……有生之年

狭路相逢

终不能幸免

手心突然长出纠缠的曲线

懂事之前

情动以后

长不过一天

留不住

算不出

流年

遇见一场烟火的表演

用一场轮回的时间

紫微星流过

来不及说再见

你已远离我

一光年……

**序章** **玛奇：“他终于还是走了”**

终于还是走了呢。

看着侠客和小滴进入G.I，玛奇脑子里突然就出现了这样的话语。终于还是走了呢。带着寂寞的味道。她环视这片废墟，仅仅是几天前，这里还坐满了人，而如今却只剩下旅团仅有的几个同伴，彼此的注视间满是希奇的无奈和微微的叹息。窝金死了，团长走了，帕克的墓上只有烛光照耀着倒十字。玛奇所熟悉的那个危险而孤独的男人……现在亦不再会孤坐在聚会的一角，意味深长地注视她。

芬克斯他们进游戏里，与其说是为了打发时间，还不如说是排解寂寞的样子。

富兰克林看着她，说：“真的不想玩吗？想的话，咱们可以想办法再去抢一台来。”

玛奇笑着摇摇头。身后信长还在嘟嘟喃喃，抱怨着想回基地。窝金死后他没有了吵嘴的对象，说话也少了很多。飞坦还曾讥笑信长大有变成哲人的可能，于是就恼火，彼此追打，但嘻哈一阵后，也只是一片沉寂。

依旧还是寂寞。没有了团长的蜘蛛是寂寞的蜘蛛。

其实玛奇是有些后悔的。她现在好像都不知道自己应该做什么似的。没有团长，也没有人给她传话的命令。没有任务执行，真的是很无聊。

莫名其妙地，她想，那个人，现在会在哪里呢？

那个脸上有眼泪和星星的男人。

团长是会回来的。她相信，所以她会等待，无论花上多长时间。她相信他会回来继续领导旅团。

可是那个人不会再回来了。他突然地离开，正如他突然地闯入，没有留下任何说“你好”或是“再见”的时间。

他的文身原来是假的。他加入旅团只是想和团长一决高下而已。对于这些，她都不吃惊，毕竟，从一开始她就有感觉，他从来没有属于过旅团。他亦不会属于任何人，他只服从自己。

透过帕克诺妲留给她的最后的记忆，她看见他撕下背后虚假的文身，然后随手抛弃。她看见那上面的蜘蛛影像随风消失。她意识到，也许要用很长的时间，她才能完全明白这一切的含义。

真的不用再看见他了吗？玛奇有些茫然地想。她从此不用再给他传话了。不用因为大家都是团员而辛苦地为他缝伤口。不用再和他一起行动。不用再装着对他对自己的追求熟视无睹。不用再看他的假笑。不用再听他阴阳怪气的说话。

我应该高兴吗？她想。如释重负，不是吗？从此她和旅团都少了一个大麻烦。

他的笑容他的声音他的注视……

他那总是孤身一人的身影的含义……

玛奇意识到西索带走的不仅仅只是她的解脱而已。那种因为他的存在而被迫充实起来的心烦意乱，现在也消失得无影无踪了似的，留给她的，像是一个小小的空洞。小到可以忽略不计，但，却好像怎么也填补不上的样子。

他终于还是走了呢。

团长的离去，西索的离去。自己注视的人不在了，而注视自己的人也不在了。

玛奇想，这也许就是寂寞吧。

她第一次有了被掏空的感觉。

**第一章** **玛奇：悄然响起的三重奏**

“那么，这就是我们的新同伴了，西索。”

团长一如既往地微笑，不带任何感情意味的。

旅团的伙伴们疑惑地打量着这个新来的闯入者。玛奇也打量着他。

“他打败了4号呢。”

“那个会读心术的4号？私下里实力可是被排在团里前列的啊。”

“那么，这家伙应该相当厉害吧。”

这个西索身材高大，原来的模样也应该是很英俊的吧，但却不知为什么会把自己好端端的脸化成一个小丑模样。面对团员质疑的目光，他却表现得非常无礼，带着一丝挑战和轻蔑的目光，逐个扫视着未来的伙伴。在那一时间，他已经得罪了幻影旅团一半以上的人。

他看到玛奇的时候目光稍为停顿了一下。似乎有点吃惊的样子。

大概是没有想到旅团里还有这样年轻的女孩子吧。玛奇想。但那目光的意味很快就变了。他向她微笑起来，而她憎恶地避开了他的视线。她觉得他的笑不怀好意。这像是一个相当轻薄的男人。更重要的是她和以前的4号关系不错，她讨厌这个将4号杀死而取而代之的男人。

她曾向团长提出过反对意见。她直觉地认为这个西索迟早会对旅团构成重大威胁，她说他危险，说他不是流星街的人，但团长却不置可否。

从库洛洛那里出来后玛奇几乎是在赌气了。她知道团长又在撒谎。在团里没有人比团长更有流星街情结，但他却只是微笑，好像在说自己多事一样。她真是不明白团长在想什么。

在很久以后西索和团长都已经离开旅团，而玛奇再回忆起那时的对话时，她才开始逐渐明白当时团长的心情。就好像是把狂暴的动物收养在家里，却又不加驯服，团长所要的，就是体味着那明知是在走钢丝，却又希望能够控制形势的冒险中的快乐吧。

……

“……他很危险……”

“我也很危险啊。”

“我有直觉……”

“我知道你的直觉向来很准呢，……”

“那为什么……“

“只要西索够强就足以成为让他留在旅团的理由，就算他真的想做什么，让他找不到机会发作也就没有关系了。……”

最后她忍不住喊出来：“他不是流星街的人啊！”

然而库洛洛只是用深黑的眼睛看着她，之后，微笑着缓缓摇了摇头。

……

和冒着被团员围攻的危险希望能和团长一决高下的西索比较起来，他们是那样的不同，但在内心深处，他们又何尝不是一样喜欢拿自己的性命做赌局，来换取征服和胜利者的喜悦呢？以为自己一直是最接近团长的人，其实却并不了解他。而玛奇自己亦在怀疑，就算她早早察觉，也不能改变库洛洛的决心，正如她无力改变后来蜘蛛的命运一样吧？感觉自己无奈的玛奇，最后也只能苦笑而已。

西索加入旅团后没过多久玛奇就知道其实几乎旅团里的所有人都不喜欢西索。他潜藏的可怕实力，阴冷的微笑和无法捉摸的冰刃一般的眼神都令其他人感到了莫大的威胁。但真正让他不受欢迎的却是他那几乎倨傲的孤僻。没人会和他主动说话，他亦不会主动和别人说话。聚会时他总是孤坐在一边，冷眼旁观着大家的说笑和打闹。那时本来大家都是很高兴的，在窝金和信长脱线的大呼小叫中团长也会很难得地温柔微笑，玛奇自己本来也可以很开心的，但不知为什么，一想到那个安静得几乎让人忘了他存在的西索，她就会莫名其妙地一阵心烦意乱。她知道他总在看着她，目光中带着微笑的意味。那目光长久地追随着她，有时几乎是固执到无耻的。

这个时候，她就只好装做什么也没有感觉到。

多少年后玛奇已经忘记了当时旅团中的欢笑和快乐，但不知为什么，她却牢牢记住了西索那注视的目光。他看着她微笑，他的眼神在告诉她什么是“赞叹”“喜欢”和“想要拥有”……。

想要拥有。

花了很长的时间之后玛奇才体会到，正是那种注视长久以来一直在潜意识中提醒着她，自己还是个女人，一个除了杀人、放火、抢劫外，还想爱人和被爱的女人。

可是在那个时候，她仅仅只是认为西索是一个危险的傻瓜而已。

**第二章** **玛奇：洛奇**

“虽然从很早以前就已经了解……但我现在更加肯定了。

“你真是个笨蛋。”

念线。血管骨头神经。

银针在月夜下划出美丽的轨迹，密麻交织起来，像一个人的思绪，理不清分不开。

他依然出神地望着，轻声赞叹：“了不起★无论看多少次，都会让人目眩神迷呢……”

皱眉：“少拍马屁。快把钱拿来就是了。”

他转过头，微笑着说：“恩~~我还是觉得，你很像韦尔丹蒂呢……”

他又来了。

“对了……如果这次你还是无故缺席的话，团长可能会亲自来惩罚你的。”

“哦？那可可怕了◆”

他用漫不经心的语气说着。接着，又像想起什么似地嬉皮笑脸地转过来：

“今晚有空的话，不如一起吃饭……”

玛奇提起背包，头也不回地走了出去，砰地一声把门带上。

笨蛋。

这句话不知是在说西索还是在说她自己。这样做好像有点赌气的味道，搞不好还会让他窃喜一阵子。玛奇叹了口气，径直走到了电梯间。

“一楼。”

下来的时候已经是漫天星斗。她情不自禁地回头看了一眼高耸入云的天空竞技场。

韦尔丹蒂。韦尔丹蒂。他到底是什么意思呢？

这个洛奇……

每个加入旅团的人都会有自己特定的理由。而西索加入旅团，似乎就是单纯地只为打架而已。每次自己去找他的时候，他多半都是在决斗，或是刚刚决斗完毕；有时候被人打的鼻青脸肿，还是恬不知耻地朝着自己笑。

第一次为他缝伤口的时候，他眼睛睁得很大，然后说：“恩--好漂亮★……”

然后又说：“你真像韦尔丹蒂★”

那是什么东西？玛奇想。他的过气女友？一种稀有昆虫？在她想来，西索用来比喻自己的，大祗不会是什么好东西吧。

但西索仍是经常这样笑着赞她。韦尔丹蒂。美丽的韦尔丹蒂。

终于有一天忍不住去问了团长。什么是韦尔丹蒂？团长看的书多，他会知道吧。果然团长听了就笑，拉她去他那庞大的图书馆藏那里，找出一本很旧的书翻给她看。原来那个韦尔丹蒂是一个古老神话中的女神，是三个命运女神中的“现在”；她们纺出人们的生命线，然后决定一个人的命运。韦尔丹蒂就是负责决定人生命线长短的女神。

团长笑吟吟地看着她，说：“的确很像呢。”

可是玛奇却莫名其妙地生起气来。

因为传话工作的缘故，渐渐地，玛奇竟然发现自己成了旅团中和西索接触最多的人。而旅团里的家伙们居然也就理所当然地认为她应该是最了解西索的人。每次他们有什么事情需要和西索说而又自己不愿和西索打交道，他们就找上门来，一开口就是：“玛奇，那个西索--”

“我不知道。”她直截了当地回答，并且每次都觉得恼火。怎么啦？我和他看起来很亲热吗？

因为这个她甚至去找过团长，要求更换传话的人。而团长看着她意味深长地笑，说：“除了你之外没人愿意和他多说话啊。再说，他看起来很喜欢你的样子呢。”

这好像成了旅团里人人皆知的秘密了？不，说秘密是谈不上的，因为西索对她的好感，傻瓜都看得出来。可是她依然气恼。她无法原谅连团长都这样看她和西索，而且简直是看戏般无动于衷的样子。

玛奇从团长那里借来了记载着那古老神话的旧书。连她自己都不知道是为什么，也许自己和西索一样变得无聊了吧。

在神话中有高高在上的天神亦有徒劳与自己悲苦命运斗争的凡人英雄。她莫名其妙地想到要把旅团中的人和神话中的天神们一一对号入座。芬克斯是战神，窝金是雷神，而团长就该是那最高的智慧之神了吧。有趣的是，那神话世界中的至高天中的神明也刚好和旅团的人数相当--当然，只是西索没有算进来之前。

玛奇愉快的思绪突然被打断了。西索闯进来，笑着说你真像韦尔丹蒂呢。

他是谁？

洛奇。熊熊火焰中诞生的恶神。嬉笑而来嬉笑而去的突然闯进众神宴席的丑角。英俊而又狡猾的说谎者，一边大笑一边流泪的骗子。他的来到破坏了和谐的秩序，从此13成了不祥之数。

洛奇，哈哈大笑的洛奇，在他的恶作剧中，众神的天堂崩溃了。

玛奇心中涌起不祥的感觉。她合上书把它扔得远远的。什么众神，自己什么时候真的变得那么无聊且愚蠢了？去他的韦尔丹蒂，去他的洛奇，自己只是盗贼集团幻影旅团中的一员而已。

让西索滚蛋吧。

可是在那天晚上，从来不做梦的玛奇却有了噩梦。她梦见团长黑得不见底的眼睛，她听到同伴们的笑声；可是西索出现了。所有的一切瞬间化为乌有。在火中舞蹈的西索，脸上画着星星和眼泪的西索，在那毁灭一切的烈焰中，他只对她笑着说：“韦尔丹蒂……”

注：文中提到的神话是北欧神话。北欧神话中有阿瑟12神之说，洛奇本是巨灵族后裔，因为自己的聪明和能力而占据了众神中的一席之地，但其心灵邪恶，酷爱说谎，因为他的缘故而使得光明之神巴德死去，并导致众神的末日拉格那罗克到来。

**第三章** **库洛洛：韦尔丹蒂**

西索是喜欢玛奇的。这一点大家都看得出来，当然库洛洛也看得出来。

他是经过深思熟虑后才将西索纳入团中的，当时很多人都提出了反对意见，包括玛奇。她坚持的理由之一是西索并不是流星街的人。这个库洛洛当然也知道，他那时只是微笑着对玛奇说她太多心了，但玛奇的眼神却告诉他，她知道他在撒谎。她知道没有人比他更在意流星街情结。但他依旧只是笑，直到玛奇失望地离开。

流星街情结。库洛洛低吟着。那不是情结，是烙印，是一个烙在所有团员身心深处的永远不能抹去的烙印。那是一种感觉，天生被抛弃、被遗忘的难以言述的痛苦和屈辱。他们是全世界的弃儿，全世界的流浪者。打从他们一生下来这个世界就告诉他们他们是不被期待不被需要的人。带着这种与生俱来的绝望而聚集在蜘蛛旗号下面的人，不论他们自己所说所想的自我实现目标有多么伟大，其实最根本的原因简单得让人想哭：他们只是想找一个可以感觉到自己存在的地方而已。

没有名字，没有亲人，甚至没有出生和死亡。多年后幻影旅团以嗜血和疯狂闻名，蜘蛛狰狞的身影令无数人不寒而栗，但库洛洛深深知道，他们，这一群既疯狂又冷酷的人在对着这个世界大叫“我们很强”的时候，在内心深处，也还不过还是那时站在流星街的废墟中绝望哭喊着的、被抛弃了的孩子罢了。

所以他在怪玛奇多事时却自己去调查了西索的出身。和他们比起来，西索简直成长得太顺利了。一个顺理成章服从了自己欲望而成为了强者的男人。西索不愿也永远不会理解他们，但这并不是问题。旅团需要力量，而库洛洛自己需要刺激。所以他纳西索入团，固然有自己任性的成分在里面，但库洛洛坚信只要自己足够小心，只要有力量牵制着西索，西索就不会成为旅团的威胁而是旅团的中坚。

那么，牵制西索的力量中，除了其他团员的实力，玛奇也应该算一个理由吧。

想到这里时库洛洛居然也有了一丝愧疚。不是因为利用了西索对玛奇的好感，而是因为玛奇这次居然也成了他的棋子。他想起很久很久以前，当他自己也不过是个豆丁大小的小孩时，是怎样在垃圾堆里捡到了正在哇哇大哭的有奇妙紫色头发和琥珀般眼睛的玛奇，又是怎样几乎在一种游戏般的心态下和富兰克林、帕克诺妲他们一起把她抚养长大的。

他那时怎么也想不到玛奇居然会出落到现在这么动人。他还记得七八岁时的玛奇眼泪鼻涕一塌糊涂的样子，还记得她小手紧紧抓住自己裤腿时的触感，还记得他从废墟中刨出一只缺了一只眼睛的玩具熊把它送给玛奇时她高兴得又叫又跳的模样，然而好像只是一转眼间，那个昨天还会哭着撒娇的小姑娘就变成了今天这个冷酷而成熟的冰山美人。是什么时候？库洛洛艰难地回想着，那是在自己告诉她自己要组建一个幻影旅团到外面的世界去闯天下的时候吗？她哭，很悲伤地哭，之后她擦干眼泪来告诉自己，“我会变得很强的，”她重复着说，“强到可以和你一起去闯荡的地步。”

她说：“我会跟随着你的。”

之后就果然变强。拉出的念线无限地坚韧。缝合一切也绞杀一切。往昔那个蹦蹦跳跳的玛奇如今也只在他和帕克诺妲的记忆中快乐地蹦跳了。她的杀人技术日愈利落，眼神日愈冰冷。她不再哭泣，可是也不再动人微笑。有时库洛洛想，也许是自己剥夺了她应有的一切，尽管玛奇自己是绝对不会这样认为的。她敬他，爱他，把他当做父亲、兄长和生命的主人，就像旅团的其他人一样。

库洛洛明白自己对于玛奇是特别的。正如玛奇对于西索是特别的一样。在她的心中潜藏着有朝一日会破坏他所定下的团规的因素，那就是，为了他，她会不惜性命，甚至会和旅团里的其他人大打出手。不，不止是玛奇，他也可以隐隐感觉到帕克诺妲心中也有这样的阴影。若只是说到可以为了他不顾一切的话，信长也是一样的，窝金也是一样的，富兰克林也是一样的……那不仅仅是因为他们是从小一起长大的原因。库洛洛每每想到这里时都禁不住苦笑，自己种下的荆棘想来是会破坏自己的土地了……

他了解他们，他尊重他们，他重视他们胜于世上一切。他爱他们。这种感觉，这种情感，在多少年后他看着飞行船远去时仍是一点也未曾改变。尽管如此，一个声音在库洛洛内心深处痛苦地吶喊着，尽管如此却无法表达……他不能在他们面前表露分毫的感情，分毫的软弱，分毫的犹豫……对他们所有的信任和关怀，仰或是最珍贵的爱意……自己，也只能报以微笑而已，不含有任何感情的微笑……

就算对玛奇也是一样……

所以库洛洛甚至有一份连他自己也知道是不切实际的希翼。他甚至希望西索对玛奇多少是真心的，而玛奇终有一天会被西索所吸引。之所以这么想，只因为他明白玛奇对自己那份“特别”，注定无望。

所以，当有一天玛奇问起自己，什么是“韦尔丹蒂”时，库洛洛几乎是发自内心深处地微笑了。

**第四章** **玛奇：** **FOR HIS SMILE**

就像你永远说不出一朵花开放的准确时间一样，你也永远不知道它枯萎的准确时间。所以，玛奇也总是想不起真正的微笑是什么时候从库洛洛脸上消失的。她只知道，那必然是一段漫长又痛苦的过程，漫长到让人可以在瞬间忘却，痛苦到让人对世上一切的真情冷漠。

同样，如果你不曾在流星街生活过，你也永远不能了解库洛洛的微笑对于幻影旅团的同伴们是多么重要。在那个残酷的世界里，女孩失去贞洁，男孩失去勇气，但无论是什么都不能剥夺一个人的微笑给别人的温暖。直到现在玛奇依然认定，正是由于库洛洛的笑，使得他们忘记，或者至少是暂时忘记了和生活挣扎作战的痛苦。

现在的团长笑，是因为他不想让别人知道自己在想什么。他的笑容乍一看是很温和亲切的，但当你想更接近他时，他的笑容却会变成一堵墙。当旅团成名后，他就好像莫名其妙地和每个人都拉开了距离。这总叫老伙伴们觉得痛苦。他们敬畏现在的团长，但却怀念着以前的库洛洛，那个总可以让人感到光明和温暖的库洛洛，那个聪明而老成的流星街的孩子王。他们想念着那在废墟上听库洛洛讲着他从书上看来的故事的年代；但当那还是中学生模样的库洛洛面沉如水地对大家讲出“我们是蜘蛛，你们是蜘蛛的肢体，而我是蜘蛛的头部“的时候，每个人都知道自己将永远和从前的库洛洛告别了。

玛奇很了解这一点，但她仍希望能看到有一天团长能把旅团的重担放到一边像一个小孩子一样真正开怀大笑。她抱着这一丝希望努力地工作，即使她并不喜欢打架，也对珍宝不感兴趣，可是如果这些能让团长开心，那她也就会觉得开心了。她让自己变得冷酷，让自己宝贵的青春浸透了血和火焰的颜色，别人都会为她觉得可惜，也许连团长都会为此而内疚，但她自己并没有觉得有什么大不了的。她很清楚自己在做什么--，就算她明知不切实际，但她仍希望保有库洛洛曾给她的那份光明的感觉。她想要的东西是那么简单--只要团长可以像从前的库洛洛那样微笑，她可以做任何事情。他的微笑，对于她来说，是这个世界上最珍贵且没有人可以抢走的宝物。

所以，当团长的那句“抢走全部”在旅团中引起了一阵小小的骚动而窝金知道可以大开杀戒兴奋得难以自己的时候，玛奇却没有什么特殊的感觉，要和全世界的黑社会为敌，她也觉得没什么了不起的。她只希望团长能玩得愉快。她在意的是西索。这家伙真的来了。不是因为害怕团长的惩罚吧？按理说他可不会那么乖。

她怀疑地瞪了西索一眼。他报之以一成不变的笑容。好像看出自己在想什么似地，他的笑意中带上了嘲讽的色彩。

直到那时为止，她都一直还认为这也不过是一次普通的任务而已。血洗拍卖会。和阴兽作战。一切本来都是按着团长的计划进行的，但链子杀手的出现改变了一切。后来几天发生的事，实在像是一场梦，窝金被抓住，他们和阴兽交手，救出窝金，之后窝金和链子杀手决斗后失踪……

之后，窝金确认死亡。

窝金失踪后一开始信长简直成了热锅上的蚂蚁。先是嚷嚷着要去找人，后来又嚷嚷着要为窝金报仇，要不是团长的斥责，他很难安静下来。

无论怎么说团长似乎很在意那链子杀手的能力。搞不好他想把那家伙招进团中也说不定。就像当年把西索招进来一样……团长啊。

她看着团长，又留意到西索。在信长气急败坏的大声嚷嚷中他们两个人都在微笑。一个依旧高深莫测，一个依旧无动于衷。

两个把微笑当面具戴在脸上的男人。

如果说团长的笑是为了掩饰自己真正的情感，那么西索就是因为除了笑他好像想不出什么表情来装点自己的脸一样。总是习惯地笑，其实也就和面无表情是一样的。更何况，他笑着时候的眼神，往往比团长更冰冷。他想不出什么话来说的时候，也笑，用这种方法来装傻。比如说，他总是爱迟到或无故缺席，被抓到后有时候他会想出一大堆白痴的理由为自己辩护。而团长一个个把他的谎言戳穿时，他就这样诡异地笑，别人看来是不怀好意，而在玛奇看来，那还是被叫做装傻比较合适。

当玛奇和信长他们一起把那两个小鬼带回基地时，她还没有想到后来还会发生更让她震惊的事情，至使到了后来，玛奇已经记不得旅团所经历的大多数历险时，却依然记得9月10号和以后几天发生的事的每一个细节。

包括，西索那暧昧的笑容。

那个小鬼出人意料地掰倒了信长，他激愤地喊着：“为什么不替那些被你们杀死的人想一想？！”

“小鬼，别太得寸进尺了！”飞坦几乎是在一瞬间制住了他。另一个银发的小家伙立时杀气大盛，想出手帮同伴吗？

还没来得及动手，就发现西索已经站到了那孩子的身后。

“动一下，就没命。“他轻声说，扑克牌架到了小鬼的脖子上。

什么意思？玛奇心中涌起怀疑的感觉。她皱着眉看着西索。西索笑，躲开她眼神的询问。

他应该是在袒护那个小鬼没错。他分明是在用行动警告银发的小家伙千万不要轻举妄动。如果他没有那么做，那个小鬼很可能就会被自己或者飞坦取下脑袋了。

为什么？

她直觉地感到这两个小鬼和链子杀手有关，那么西索此举又说明了什么？难道说，窝金的死……也和他有关？

她看着他，想要找到答案，但他只是笑而已。

又在装傻。

和自己在一起时，西索装傻尤其装得厉害，他这样笑着说“你真像韦尔丹蒂”时，看起来像个真正的傻瓜。可她总觉得有的事，是仅仅用装傻无法解释的。西索在想什么，她最后发现，也像团长的想法一样，成了自己所无法了解的秘密了。

“怎么啦？◆”开完临时作战会、极不愉快地知道自己要和西索一起行动的正在发呆的玛奇被突然出现在眼前的那张有眼泪和星星的脸吓了一跳。

“你好像不太高兴呢◆”他笑着，显出好像很关切的神色来。

无聊。玛奇心中暗骂一声。脸上依然冷若冰霜：“少管闲事。我感觉好得很呢。快点准备，差不多要出发了。”

他噤声，但那笑意却依然留在眼睛里，带着嘲弄的意味，好像在说，我看穿你啦，你还逞强干什么？

这才是真正让玛奇困惑的地方。

让她觉得奇怪的是，不知从什么时候起，她发现西索好像总能猜到自己的想法和感觉。他笑的时候，好像不仅仅只是装傻而已了。他的笑简直好像可以穿透自己的灵魂一样。这让她困惑不已。是因为我们都是变化系的人吗？如果是这样，那为什么我却不知道他在想什么？

玛奇惊奇地发现自己居然对此并不生气。她觉得被人看穿应该是一件屈辱的事，但自己好像还觉得有点高兴似的。她突然模糊地想起来，很久以前，当自己还是个小孩子的时候，库洛洛也能从自己不经意的一句话一个眼神猜到自己想要什么，那时，自己也是很高兴的。

可是，西索呢？他和库洛洛可不是一回事啊。

当玛奇一边扎着头发一边走出来询问西索是否和那两个小子认识而西索仅仅又只用笑容来回答她时，她确凿无疑地知道他又在装傻。玛奇对西索的怀疑从来没有那么重过。当时如果她继续追问下去，也许多少能看出更多的可疑之处来，也就可以提醒团长小心西索一些，那么，后来的很多事也许都可以避免。可是不知道为什么，她终于还是没有问下去。

\--反正就算问了，西索也不会讲真话，问了也白搭--她一直这样对自己解释着。

直到了最后，玛奇才惊奇地想到，就像团长的微笑从来都是她做一切事情的动力一样，是不是因为那时西索的微笑，在自己的心中，已经足够成为一个解释了？

**外篇** **信长：两只蜘蛛的歌**

从把那两个来路不明的小鬼带回基地的路上，信长一直在生闷气。原因之一是居然被团长又摆了一道，之二却缘于他和玛奇在小广场上吵的那一架。

真见鬼。他愤愤地想。反正她干什么都是站在团长那一边的。简直就是他的贴身秘书一样。复仇大计她都可以放一边，首先考虑的居然还是团长的想法！ 对别人都是一付冷嘴脸，偏偏遇上和团长有关的事就那么热心！ 笨蛋，你喜欢团长，这别人还看不出来吗？库洛洛装傻，不知道的人恐怕只有你自己了。可怜了那个阴阳怪气的西索，人家可是也在起劲地追你哩。

信长心里嘀嘀咕咕，抬起头却正好迎上玛奇冰冷的目光。

“别发牢骚！”玛奇说，“窝金的事迟早会解决的！”

该死。又是她那见鬼的直觉。女人怎么这么奇怪，一方面那么敏锐，另一方面却又那么迟钝？下次一定要和窝金说--

信长愣了一下子。他突然想起大概是永远不能再和窝金说什么了。

流星街的傍晚。夕阳照在庞大的垃圾山上。两个小小的身影吃力地爬上垃圾山的顶峰，之后就在山顶上坐下扯开嗓门唱：

“我们都是好兄弟，

一起爬上高山坡……”

具体是什么时候认识窝金的，信长已经忘了。大概是还在穿着开裆裤的时候吧？因为抢夺食物之类的烂事打了一架，之后就变成朋友了。认识库洛洛，认识帕克诺妲他们，都是后来的事了。

还没到长胡子的年纪，他们两个就已经成了流星街里出名的惹事人物。尤其是窝金，三天两头不和什么人干上一架，他就好像少了点什么似的。他们是好朋友，是过命的交情，但他们之间爆发的战争往往比他们和外人打架的次数还要频繁。每次总是从一件莫名其妙的小事开吵，之后就开打。信长当然是打不过窝金的了，特别是他还没有学会拔刀术的时候，几乎每次都只有逃命的份。而到了最后，都要让库洛洛把半死不活的自己从窝金的拳头下拯救下来。窝金对此从来都很得意。

但信长也有自己的优势，比如说，当他们从垃圾堆里刨出一只破烂收音机时，窝金用了吃奶的力气也没有把它给敲响，还是信长又找到了几节电池，才让那破收音机唱出了后来他们所酷爱的歌谣：

“我们都是好兄弟，

一起爬上高山坡……”

“小鬼，你是强化系的吧。”

没面子地输了手劲却得到了确认的信长，一时间笑得像个疯子一样。有趣的小鬼！ 有趣的巧合！ 这小子，不进旅团简直是太可惜了。虽然大家都对他想推荐这小家伙入团的念头不以为然，但信长自己却不在乎。管他们呢，自己一定有办法说服团长的。他有非常有力的理由：这个小鬼，和窝金很像。

窝金是很强的，但他最强的时候却不是一对一单挑的时候，而是他必须为了别人而战斗的时候。信长还记得那是他们大概13、4岁的时候，有一次不知为了什么库洛洛得罪了流星街上一个以穷凶极恶出名的帮派。这一群半大不小的小鬼满腔愤怒地踏上了寻仇之路，却没有想到对方的实力是那样强劲。敌人中也有念能力者，而且是十分厉害的念能力者。最后信长和窝金冲到敌手面前时，发现己方的好几个人已经被那个念能力者关进了他所制造的封闭空间。后来发生了什么？模糊的印像中他和窝金拼了命地战斗，但却没有什么效果。筋疲力尽后信长一个不小心也被关进了封闭空间里。

敌人在狂笑。信长听见他对窝金说：“我要把这个空间缩小，然后，让你看着他们被挤碎，变成一团什么也不是的血肉。”

后来呢？他听见窝金大叫一声……

那个银发的小鬼站起来了。满脸杀气。怎么？想为了朋友牺牲吗？

信长起身拔刀。

“我可是会砍人的哦。”

“奇牙！！！”黑发的小鬼焦急地叫着。如果银发的小鬼真地冲了上来，那这个小家伙就算明知道自己必死无疑，也会冲上来的吧。

就像窝金一样……

后来他们目瞪口呆地看着地上多出来的那个半个足球场大小的坑。变成“什么也不是的血肉”的是他们半分钟前还得意洋洋的敌人。他们又目瞪口呆地看着窝金，而他终于被盯得不好意思了，摸着头傻笑：“反正我想不出什么好办法把你们给弄出来了嘛，一心急就不小心把他……嘿嘿。”

笨蛋！ ！ 那哪里是什么理由？！

这件事后来别人提起时窝金不但会脸红，而且说急了的时候简直就要和人拼命，但每个人都知道，直率得近乎残暴的窝金，他所唯一珍惜的东西不是他长久以来挂在嘴边的“变得更强”，而是他的这一群伙伴们。因为想保护他们，窝金才变得这么强，尽管，他从来都没有承认过。

对面的两个小家伙吵起来了。

“凭什么你可以说死我就不可以？！”

“总之奇牙就是不可以说！”

“你一点都不会懂人家的心情，还在这里说大话！”

“我是不懂，反正我是笨蛋！”

信长几乎是要笑出眼泪来了。“哈哈哈！！没错！！跟强化系的人讲道理是没有用的！”

认准一个理就会气急败坏的窝金，不论是跟他解释迟到的理由还是劝他少那样拼命，他都不听，抡起拳头就向自己的脑袋上砸下来。稍微长大一点之后，信长和窝金依旧是常常吵架，吵完就打，信长虽然还是打不过窝金，不过至少没有从前那样吃亏了。当他们打到彼此都鼻青脸肿的时候，突然两人又会和好，于是就很高兴地一起去爬垃圾山，唱他们从那破收音机里学来的歌。

“我们都是好兄弟，

一起爬上高山坡……“

唱着唱着他们就长大了。度过鸭子般的变声期后，窝金的嗓子是越发粗犷。到了后来，每当他们坐在垃圾山顶开始唱歌时，大家都忙不迭地堵上耳朵纷纷跑开，就连他们素来尊敬的库洛洛也一样，而且他还是跑开得最远的一个。

信长和窝金都觉得挺委屈。嗓门大一点声音粗一点又不是自己的错。再说了，他们都觉得自己唱得挺好听，完全是对方五音不全。往往两个人就会在这个问题上再度争执起来，然后再打，再和好，再唱歌。

后来库洛洛成立了旅团。自告奋勇承担了敢死队任务的两人得要在全世界奔忙，不能再向从前那样老在一起了，因而也没什么机会去唱歌。但在信长的记忆中，两个人一起坐在垃圾山上看着夕阳落下而高歌的日子，实在是最最美好的年代。

那两个小鬼竟然用了意想不到的方法跑了。信长怒气勃发地冲到走廊上，刚好听到那黑发小鬼在高喊：“我们一起打倒他！！”

找死。信长咬牙切齿。他架好姿势，施展开“圆”，那两个小鬼一向他攻击，他就给他们点颜色看看。但是，他心中踌躇着，要不要真的杀了他们两个呢？

实在是舍不得。

信长没有意识到自己所珍惜的是他从他们两个身上看到的自己和窝金的影子。那种心酸的感觉会让他难以出手。而今他只是在想，未必真的杀了他们，只要逮住他们两个，之后团长也一定会同意让黑发的小鬼加入旅团的。总有一天，这个小鬼会接受旅团的准则和生存方式的。那时，自己就要教他唱那首歌：

“我们都是好兄弟，

一起爬上高山坡……“

他唱的一定会比窝金唱得好听。而窝金如果听得到，他大概又会怒气冲冲地要和自己打架了吧。

全神防备的信长，不自觉地，微笑了起来。

**第五章** **西索：** **FOR HER SMILE**

愤怒的蜘蛛在行动。火焰和血，这个庸俗且烦闷的城市竟然也因此而显得壮丽起来。

西索瞇起细长的眼睛望着夜空中绽放的壮美火光。了不起的行动力。了不起的策划力。团长啊，你果然不会让我失望呢。加入幻影旅团，果然是绝对正确的选择呢。

他低下头，无数细细的银线在夜色中散发着致命的美丽光芒。被吊起的人体在徒劳地挣扎，显得那样愚蠢和丑陋，而这只能使得在那些惊慌奔逃的人群中快速有效散布死亡的纤细身影更加动人而已。

他笑。

“好身手呢★”轻轻跃下高台，随手飞出一张纸牌结果了一个企图逃窜的鼠辈，靠近玛奇：“真漂亮★”

玛奇白了他一眼，自动拉开一段距离，他也并不在意，继续微笑着看她所制造的屠杀。

不知什么时候，西索加入旅团的目的已经悄悄开始改变了。

不，不能说改变，只是，又增加了一个而已。

除了想和团长决斗之外，他也很想看玛奇笑起来的样子。之所以会这样想，大概是因为玛奇很少笑的缘故，尤其对他，几乎从来没有过好脸色。越得不到的东西就越想要。他乐于见到她笑，就像见到小杰的成长会让他莫名其妙兴奋一样。这个奇妙的女子，总令他有种难以言述的共鸣之感。那种近乎纯真的邪气，那种致命的吸引力，那种无暇的强劲，那种……和自己一样的狡猾的冷酷。她爱干净，即使从事的总是血腥的工作，也不愿意把自己弄脏。旅团的人大都依自己的习性，喜欢颜色暗淡的衣服，而她却总是一身素白。在暗夜中，她看起来就像一个飞舞着的白色的妖精，那种，可以吸掉人的灵魂的美丽死神。每次接近她（虽然这样的机会很少），也可以嗅到她身上那淡淡的幽香。咄，再是怎样的女孩子，爱漂亮总是天性吧。

她和他是一样的人。所以，在彼此吸引的同时，也不可避免地互相排斥。西索这样对自己解释着。变化系的人总是狡猾多变的，而玛奇就显得尤为冷漠。她总是那样巧妙且无情地躲开自己的追求，而这只能令他更加心痒难耐。也许就是她太了解变化系的脾气，她成了西索第一个想尽办法也得不到手的猎物。无论什么样的花言巧语，在玛奇身上都起不了作用；他的讨好就像泼向一堵冰冷高墙的冷水，结局总是倒浇得自己一头一脸。要说西索完全不在乎，那是假的，尽管时间越长，玛奇对他越没有好脸色，他想得到玛奇的欲望就越强烈，但西索有时候也会觉得挺委屈。招来那么多莫名其妙的冷言冷语和白眼，可是自己没有什么过分的想法，不就是想看她笑一下嘛。

但西索知道玛奇之所以不理自己的原因之一是还有个团长。他记得唯一一次玛奇对自己笑是因为她问他韦尔丹蒂的意思是命运女神吧？他说是啊那你怎么又知道了？她说是团长告诉她的，然后就笑。

西索不觉得有什么可以嫉妒的。他所爱的是高唱“如果你爱什么人就给他自由”＊。感情是由自己支配的。为了和团长打一架他可以装傻可以说谎可以背叛，但他却无法在背后刺上真正的文身。如果有朝一日打败了团长之后还得四处背着这么一个文身那是很讨厌的。感情也是一样。他素来自由是因为他对什么都不会产生强烈而持久的感情。束缚，无论是形式上还是心灵上的束缚，对于西索来说都是不能接受的东西。他不为自己的自私而羞耻，因而也不想因为别人的自私而感到困扰。所以，就像玛奇最终意识到的那样，他永远是快乐的，尽管他永远不会足够幸福。

和团长的决斗被遗憾地中断后，西索坐在飞行船上默想着。

他突然想起来玛奇是见过自己用“轻薄的假象”的。那么，她也许早就想到了自己的文身是假的，想到自己会篡改预言。这样的话，她大概会把自己认定为使得团长被绑架的原因吧。西索觉得奇怪起来。自己的计划一直是在危险中进行着，他小心翼翼地在三年中想尽了办法不让自己真正的目的暴露，但却好像从来没有考虑过玛奇将自己揭穿的可能性。为什么呢？为什么他比谁都清楚不该把自己全部的底牌露出来，却在天空竞技场里仅仅只是出于一种想要向玛奇炫耀的心态就把自己的招数都展示给她看？

从飞行船上下来和帕克诺妲告了别的西索在雨中走着，突然下意识地看了看自己的手臂。曾被玛奇缝合过的痕迹现在是一点也没有了。

啊啊啊，没有玛奇的念线缝合，以后可不能再用像和卡斯特里战斗时那样华丽而精巧的战技了。真是可惜呢。

西索自言自语地说着。猛然间他发觉玛奇留给他的东西大都是“可惜”。可惜以后不能再看她的念线缝合了。可惜以后没有机会和她一起行动了。可惜以后不能邀她一起吃饭了。可惜……

再也不能看到她的微笑了。

突然发现自己加入幻影旅团两个目的一个也没有完成的西索，在雨中傻站了好一阵子。

……IF YOU NEED SOMEBODY ，CALL MY NAME

IF YOU WANT SOMEONE， YOU CAN DO THE SAME

IF YOU WANT TO KEEP SOMETHING PRECIOUS

YOU GOT TO LOCK IT UP AND THROW AWAY THE KEY

IF YOU WANT TO HOLD ONTO YOUR POSSESSION

DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT ME

IF YOU LOVE SOMEBODY

SET THEM FREE

……

**第六章** **玛奇：陌生的黑暗**

看看你的旅团，库洛洛。玛奇心中说。你的旅团，在你离开后不到一天，就分裂了。

对面的芬克斯和飞坦依然是气冲冲的样子。她想，如果现在哪怕她稍微动一下，她就会被他们取下脑袋吧？

这短短的几十个小时，在玛奇看来，简直就像是梦一样的不真实。残酷的预言诗，像死神的镰刀一样高高悬在每个人的头顶上。仅仅只是一次小小的遭遇战，仅仅只是一个小小的陷阱，旅团就失去了主轴，失去了旅团所赖以为生的团结。从饭店开始，直到基地，气氛都是那样冰冷地一触即发。怎么啦？她愤怒地想，本来我们都是可以为团长为旅团为彼此付出一切的人，现在却像几世的仇敌一样怒视着对方，眼中满是不信任和杀气。

在她的记忆中，这样的情景，这样令她无法思考、无法呼吸的情况，似乎还从来没有过。她的表情是冷酷的，话语是无情的，但在她内心深处，一种她从来不曾体验过的名叫“恐惧“的东西，正在像深海中的怪兽般慢慢伸展开触角，用无尽的阴影占据她的全部。

我害怕。玛奇想。我害怕，库洛洛。我不怕被芬克斯和飞坦杀死，我也不怕帕克诺妲被胁迫，可是我怕旅团从此四分五裂。你说过失去头部的蜘蛛仍然可以行动，可是那样的蜘蛛迟早是会灭亡的。我怕，库洛洛。

我怕会就此失去你。

玛奇相信帕克诺妲的能力，她也认为链子杀手会是遵守诺言的人。可是不知道为什么，玛奇仍感到一种深深的无力感和莫名其妙的心慌意乱。在那种焦虑带来的幻觉中，她似乎预感到自己将要失去什么重要的东西了……

不，这次一定不会真的。那只是幻觉。玛奇几乎是愤怒地想。什么第六感，为什么对于倒霉的事总是有那样准确的感觉？如果是真的，那我就诅咒我自己。一辈子。

气氛依然僵持。玛奇希望稍微放松一下。她环顾四周。信长还没有醒来，依然以可笑的样子躺在地上。富兰克林坐在阴影处，一言不发，可她分明听到了那颗一向沉稳跳动着的心所发出的不规律的交织着愤怒和担忧的声音。小滴在看书，侠客在沉思着什么。可是只要有一点风吹草动，他们会马上跳起来的。

讽刺啊。玛奇苦涩地想。蜘蛛也有一天会被逼到走投无路啊。最可笑的是，把旅团放在一触即发的火在线的，却恰好是旅团的中坚。这究竟是团长的失误呢，还是我们原本心中就少了点什么？

少了点什么……

西索呢？！

玛奇猛然一惊。好像从回来就一直没有感觉到他的存在？！

她慌忙抬头。西索依然安静地坐在最边远的地方。就像他从来不参与旅团的任何带个人情感色彩的交流一样，这次他仍是像个旁观者一样静静地看着这场充满火药味和不祥征兆的团员内讧。一切都没有变。

不……

玛奇现在好像模糊地知道了一点自己那无谓的心慌意乱是为了什么了。西索。他没有看着自己。没有向自己无意味地微笑。因为没有平日那已经习惯的注视，她才会觉得疑惑，觉得像失去了什么了似的吗……？

不，这太荒唐了。她惊奇地看着那分明是一样却又完全不一样的西索。她想得到什么？一个安慰？一个微笑？不，只要他的眼神就足够了。让我知道“西索”还在这里。就那样像平常一样看我就足够了。让我看到你带着嘲讽的眼神，那么，我就可以确定一切还是正常的。

似乎是感觉到了玛奇的目光，那个西索抬起了头。两人正好四目相对。

玛奇倒抽了一口冷气。

那是她从来没有见过的眼睛。一种陌生的黑暗。

陌生得好像可以把一切吞噬的黑暗……

本来，对于所有的黑暗，她都以为自己是再熟悉不过的。

她记得那是在一次成功盗取了某个国家的地下皇陵的宝藏后的事。现在想起来她仍然对窝金一肚子气。为了阻断追兵来路而施展威力的窝金结果把一切都搞得一塌糊涂，猛然倒下的宫殿将大家分散得不知所踪。她在一片黑暗中费力地摸索了将近5个小时依然没有找到出去的路，而且麻烦的是还好像闯到更深处的地宫去了。

就在这个时候，她“碰巧”遇见了西索。眼睛习惯了更深一点的黑暗后，她看清西索坐在地上，两腿分开，一副轻松惬意的样子。他告诉自己周围的路已经堵死了。最好的办法还是在这里坐等救援。玛奇为必须承认他的正确而气恼，但她最后还是接受他的建议坐了下来。背后的墙壁阴暗潮湿，对面坐着自己厌恶的男人。在此后很长一段时间里，玛奇都认为那是她一辈子最糟的际遇。她唯一的收获，就是从此她不再对暗夜中的孤独感到畏惧；而在那时，她几乎是以为自己是要被没有尽头的黑暗绞杀了。

依旧是一片死寂。过了多长时间了？玛奇迷迷糊糊地想，一天？二天？还是已经一个星期了？

她和西索就这样面对面坐着。彼此都不发一言。周遭的黑暗是那样浓重，好像就要向她压下来似的。可是她知道西索在那儿，看着自己。他的目光，那冰蓝色的目光，好像可以穿透黑暗一样，仍是牢牢地停留在她身上。

玛奇现在已经没有厌恶的力气了。在那些醒了又睡睡了又醒的幻境中，她好像总是梦见很小时候的自己。小小的女孩子，在无尽的黑暗中哭泣着奔跑，没有人来安慰，没有人来拥抱，只有孤独和恐怖与自己为伴。她莫名地惊慌，呼喊着自己从没有谋面的妈妈的名字，呼喊着库洛洛，呼喊着帕克诺妲，呼喊着伙伴们，但是没有回应。无论多少次，把玛奇从幻觉中拉回现实的，总是西索的目光。他看着她，好像在提醒着彼此的存在。

我们都还活着……

都还在看着对方呢……

被大家救出来已经是一个星期后的事了。为了救他们，幻影旅团可以说是大动干戈，在占据废墟的战斗中，他们几乎消灭了将近这个国家的4分之一的军队。当玛奇见到第一缕透进黑暗中的阳光时，已经麻木得连站都懒得站起来了。而西索却抖抖身上的灰尘一下子就跳了起来，瞇着眼睛快乐地说了一句：“恩~~真是好天气呢~~~~”

然后他就像一条狗一样睡死过去了。

知道西索一星期没有合过眼的玛奇并没有太多的触动。因为西索，她从此对所有的黑暗都有了熟悉的感觉，这令她觉得气愤。而更令她难以忍受的是，没有人相信他们在那漫长的一个星期里，仅仅只是用沉默来为彼此打发时间而已。

直到很久以后她才想到在那种黑暗中两个人“偶然”相遇的机率之小，再仔细想想，那时两个人所在的周遭的确有人为破坏阻碍的痕迹。她带着疑问去质询西索，西索看着她笑，然后说：“这个嘛~~~我的确是在找你来着~~可是能找到，真的是巧遇呢★”

找？怎么找？他怎么知道自己在哪里？

“我感受不到你的气◆不过呢，我闻到了你的气味◆”

气味？

西索摇着手指说：“你身上有香味呢★我知道你爱用那种类型的香料熏衣服★所以一嗅就知道了◆”

她的幽香，正如他的目光，穿透了黑暗。

在那庞大的地下废墟中，他们是凭着怎样一种奇异的直觉找到对方的？而在找到彼此后，又是怎样一种比黑暗更深的隔阂，让他们在那仅有两人独处的绝望境界中，却整整一个星期里对彼此连一句话都没有说？仅仅用对方的目光就支撑了常人难以支持的那样漫长而痛苦的时间，这究竟是他们悲哀的默契，还是两人幸运的不幸？

被打断了回忆的玛奇抬起头来。帕克诺妲已经回来了。看着帕克诺妲那毅然决然目光的玛奇已预感到了不幸的到来，但有一件事，她却没有预感到，而且也无法预感到。

那就是，在那之后，她将永远对黑暗感到陌生。她一直以为自己已经熟悉了黑暗，而实际上她长久以来熟悉的，其实只是那穿透了黑暗的某个已经离开了的人的目光而已……

**外篇** **帕克诺妲：……** **AND YOU DON’T SEEM TO UNDERSTAND**

……“你们愿意相信我，吃我的子弹吗？”

“你果然被洗脑了！！”芬克斯恼怒地喊着。他的眼睛中散发着强烈的杀气。然而，不知为什么，看着这双充满着憎恨和怀疑的眼睛，帕克诺妲却想起来了多年前库洛洛给她讲过的一个故事。一瞬间，她突然有一种强烈的欲望，想把这个故事讲给芬克斯和大家听，就算是自己的遗言也好吧！那么多记忆，悲伤的，快乐的，现在全都翻涌着卷上来，像是要庆祝自己的新生了……

“……很久以前，在一块贫瘠的土地上，有一种很奇怪的生物，那是一种白蚁，是最残忍、最丑恶的昆虫杀手；在饥荒的时候，它们能够轻易地席卷整个农场和村庄，所到之处只留下白骨。

“也许是上天也很厌恶这种可怕的虫子罢，终于有一天，强烈的干旱袭击了白蚁所在的大地。它们赖以为生的食物来源都消失了；无奈之下，只有搬迁到别的地方才能让整个族群生存下去。

“可是，哪怕到最近的有食物的地方，都相隔着一片看不到头的沙漠。在那赤裸的沙漠上，阳光强烈到任何生物都会在一个小时内被剥夺全部水分和生命的地步；装配精良的人类都没有办法走过沙漠，更何况小小的蚂蚁。没有人认为白蚁群可以越过沙漠而存活下去。

“但是白蚁们居然做到了。

“它们紧紧地抱成一个球，蚁后和幼虫被保护在最中间，而强壮的工蚁则在最外面。然后，它们开始迁移。

“在灼烧着的阳光下面，最外面的工蚁没多少时间就被烤焦了；它们落下来，马上就有内层的蚂蚁顶替它们。一路走，留下长长的黑色细线；那是工蚁尸体所标出的路线。

“最终，在这条细线的尽头，白蚁找到了新的家园。

“在这场奇怪又残酷的迁移中，白蚁族群损失了一半以上的个体，并且全都是强壮又富生命力的工蚁。可是蚁后还活着，幼虫还活着。

“白蚁家族活下来了。”

库洛洛幽深的黑眼睛看着远方。远处，流星街那好象贪婪地吸饱了大地鲜血的老朽的、丑恶的太阳，正在地平线上做徒劳的挣扎。

“在我看来，夕阳并不美；它就像所有应死而不愿死的无赖，只是在浪费天空和大地罢了。”

那正是旅团成立的前夕。残酷地作出这种精英进化论的库洛洛，那时在别人眼中也只是中学生模样的半大少年。而帕克诺妲，当时亦无法了解在库洛洛那永远波澜不惊的黑眼睛后面，在翻腾咆哮着的，是什么。

最初，她以为，所有这一切，只是一份单纯的渴求罢了……

人类的记忆是奇怪的东西，如若没有记忆，也就没有智慧，也没有情感了；在一个什么都可以被剥夺的世界里，惟独记忆是永远只属于自己的。

不过，这也仅仅只限于帕克诺妲发现自己的能力之前。她偷别人的记忆，如同拿走掉在地上的一片叶子一样简单。旅团的工作需要帕克诺妲的能力。她偷取别人的记忆，窥视他们灵魂最深处的隐秘；她偷走他们的感受和思想。最初，她也曾为一个人内心里藏着的那么多丑恶和欲望而恶心，为自己的能力感到隐隐的羞耻；但后来，她却变得漠然。一开始她总是惊慌失措，但现在，她对于从物体和人身上榨取有用信息已经老到而熟练，而且不再感到内疚。

库洛洛曾经笑着对她说，“其实你才是这世上最伟大的盗贼，”停了一下他又说，“并且还是最无情的盗贼。”

我无情么？帕克诺妲冷笑着。也许是的。库洛洛和她是旅团中最了解这个世界冷酷本质的人。库洛洛是通过阅历和书本；而她就是阅读人的内心。库洛洛了解的是抽取后的感受，而她看到的却是赤裸的欲望。了解得太多，人就会变得理智冷静到没有感情的。她看过太多充满着内心挣扎和善恶交织的大戏，终于有一天她也开始厌倦了。对于了解人的本质，她失去了信心也失去了兴趣，她所做的，无非就是偷取别人的记忆，然后加以残酷无情的解析，只留下有用的信息。这对她来说其实也是没有办法的事。人的记忆里包含了什么？并不只是简单的事实而已。所有的感受，所有的欲望，所有真实的想法，在她碰触到什么的时候，就一股脑地涌进来。如果她不冷酷，如果她不漠然，那些交织着世界之痛苦和欢乐的思想就会把她自己淹没，最终失去她的本性。所以，就像拾到了什么东西后必定要进行分检一样，她总是冷酷无情地扔掉多余的记忆，那些包含着最强烈情感的记忆；否则的话，就像西索所说的一样，会“容量不足”。多年来她不停地记忆，不停地忘却；她知道了很多东西，也忘记了很多东西。有时候，帕克诺妲会觉得自己的脑袋好象一个码头；记忆的船只来来往往，而她忙于整理信息，不停地从一个混乱的仓库里扔掉垃圾，搬进新货。她有时自己想起来也会苦笑，也许总有一天，自己会忘了自己是谁吧。

但是有一件东西是帕克诺妲永不会忘却的。那就是，旅团和库洛洛的记忆。河流总是不停流淌，但河床上的鹅卵石只会被磨得愈加光滑。对于帕克诺妲来说，这些宝贵的记忆就是她的鹅卵石，她所要的，也不过就是保留它们而已。她忘了曾经见过的美景给她的感动，她忘了旅行时曾遇到过的真挚地说爱她的年轻人的样子，她忘了自己父母的名字（那是在一个漆黑的深夜他们将她抛弃在流星街时通过他们最后的拥抱和亲吻传给她的），她甚至已经忘了如何做一个普通的女人；然而她记得，她记得旅团所共同度过的每一天，她记得库洛洛所说过的每一句话，她记得玛奇所曾有的天真和快乐，她记得信长和窝金所吵过的每一场架……所有这些，所有这些，让帕克诺妲把自己想成全世界最可怜的穷光蛋时却有种世界上最富有的人的快乐。

“……很久以前，在一块贫瘠的土地上，有一种很奇怪的生物，那是一种白蚁，……”

所以她也牢牢地记住了库洛洛讲的故事，她记得他当时所用的词语，她记得他当时的语气，她记得他当时的神情，她记得他所带给她的每一个细节；曾经，她以为这样就可以永远拥有库洛洛；结果，玛奇所有的惆怅帕克诺妲也同样具有；当她把多年珍藏下来的只有库洛洛和她共同分享的故事拿出来细细品味的时候，所能看见的，也只是团长若即若离的背影而已。

就算多年后面对着芬克斯和飞坦的杀气时候的帕克诺妲已经清楚地了解了库洛洛故事的含义，她仍是忍不住地悲伤。这种悲伤，是只有一个领悟了世界残酷真相但却无法找人分享心灵上的重担的人才会有的。

……AND YOU DON‘T SEEM TO UNDERSTAND……

原来，库洛洛多年前想说的话，是这个呀。别人不会明白。别人不会了解。他的进化论，却在他自己绝对不愿看到的情况下验证了。帕克诺妲现在是明白了，可是在过去漫长的年代中，这样必须接受冷血真理却无法让别人也了解的心情，库洛洛又是在怎样一种孤独下承受的呢……

……必须有人为旅团牺牲。无论那人多么重要。旅团要存活下来……

所以，在库洛洛的眼中，旅团成员的生命是没有单独意义的。秉承了这种残酷信念带领旅团行动的库洛洛，可以满不在乎把一两个团员当弃子，可以让玛奇伤心失望，可以把自己的命和别人的命统统不当一回事……只是在这个时候，帕克诺妲听到了团长心中无声咆哮的声音，所有的蜘蛛都是无情的，冷漠的，轻视生命的，但只有库洛洛心中会为此无声地咆哮。那咆哮穿越了流星街连绵的垃圾山，曾经在友克薪市的夜空中通过炮火交织的安魂曲宏大地奏响，而如今，只在帕克诺妲的灵魂中回荡着。

她突然明白了自己长久以来所犯的错误。阳光下沙漠中渺小的细黑线。酷拉皮卡的放弃。团长看似没有表情的微笑……

……如果你了解我们活着的意义……

也许真的不能了解。不能了解一个人为什么可以那样满不在乎杀人，满不在乎抢劫，满不在乎把自己的命当作赌局中的筹码……没有人可以了解。

可是幸好人类还有记忆。记住一个悲伤的故事，记住一个模糊的背影，记住一个曾经的微笑。所以，现在谁都能了解。了解一个人的孤独，了解这种孤独的无可救药，了解一个人就算注定孤独，可是“同伴”的存在，将会怎样的让人藐视孤独，了解一个孤独的人，会怎样为了“同伴”而拼命。

所以，酷拉皮卡将注定在他的余生中困惑和矛盾，所以，帕克诺妲将无所畏惧地面对死亡，所以，蜘蛛将生存下去。

那么，就让我成为最外面的白蚁吧。

“帕克诺妲----！！！！”

我的记忆，我的感受…

**第七章** **玛奇：小丑的眼泪**

在玛奇还很小很小的时候，流星街上曾经来过一个小丑。那个小丑已经很老了，老得没法走路，没法拉手风琴，没法做出奇怪的动作来逗人笑；据说，正是因为他已经老得什么也做不了，才会被抛弃在流星街的。不过，流星街的孩子们还是很喜欢这个小丑的，尽管他已经不能再搞笑，可是呢，光看他那张化着滑稽妆的脸，孩子们也会觉得很有趣。

那个小丑的脸，被永远画成微笑的模样。

多年后，当玛奇记起这个也许尸骨都在流星街化做了尘埃的小丑，她突然想起已经离开了的西索；她想起他们的脸上，尽管都挂着恒久不变的微笑，但同时，眼睛下都有着一滴眼泪。

小丑的眼泪。

在西索离开之后，有一段时间，玛奇曾经企图为这个已经悄无声息消失的男人勾勒出一个轮廓。一个轮廓，足以被想起，足以被记住，足以被仇恨，足以被遗忘。她想出了什么？一些模糊的微笑，一头暧昧的乱发，声音抑扬顿挫像在河流中起伏的波浪。玛奇意识到西索留下的东西都是不完整的，不准确的；她所得到的是一个叫西索的男人的碎片。这些碎片也许是他所故意制造的，也许是她所无意割裂的。最终，她发现西索所有的一切，都在自己的记忆中令人惊讶地集中在一颗眼泪的形状上。

当大家都或震惊于帕克诺妲的死亡或她所遗下的记忆时，那个有着玛奇所不熟悉的黑暗的双眼的“西索”已经悄然离开了。没有人发现。西索是在帕克的记忆中离开的，而不是在这里。火焰中舞蹈的洛奇，在众神的悲剧中悄然退场。没有人想到要去追踪，没有人想到要去后悔，没有人想到要去报复。西索从来就不是值得他们做这些事的人，玛奇也理所当然地这样认为。只是，她不会想到，西索本身将只成为一个记忆，关于某种目光某种注视，关于某种笑容，关于某个身影；可是，西索的离去将永远是新鲜的，生动的，当记忆被忘却，笑容已消退，它依然会牢固地占据着心灵的某个角落，不定时地嘲笑，不定时地哭泣。就像最终，她所能记起的西索，也许只是一个眼泪形状的符号，挂在一个有永恒微笑的男人的脸上。

他不再会赞叹韦尔丹蒂的美貌。

他的眼泪不是悲伤带来的礼物，也不是狂喜后的雨滴，仅仅就只是那样触目惊心地在他脸上占据着重要的位置，破坏了他面容所固有的端正，却带来了另一种近乎诡异的美。

传说在世界的童年时代，人们相信这世上还有着无所不能的神灵的时候，他们在每个带来季风的季节都向上天祈祷；他们用祭品取悦天神，他们请求祭司为他们舞蹈以换取天神的灵感和宽恕。在那蛮荒大地的祭坛上，只有祭司孤身舞着；他脸上永远挂着谦卑的微笑。人们为他喝彩，赞扬神带来的奇迹；可是祭司在黑夜中哭泣。他把这仪式变成了一个华丽的谎言。在众多信与不信的人中，只有这个永远为了众神而微笑的人因为知道真相而哭泣。他向人们代表神灵预言，他向人们代表神灵微笑，他向人们代表神灵舞蹈，只有他知道神灵并不存在。祭司在祭坛上舞蹈，嘲笑自己也嘲笑世界。最终他戴上面具，他在面具上画上永恒的微笑，因为他没有力量真正地微笑；他在面具上画上鲜红的眼泪，因为他已经不再有眼泪了。他站在祭坛上，对虔诚的人们说：“看呀，你们这群真正的傻瓜！”然而人们只是狂笑。他成了小丑。

千百年来小丑在世界的内殿中狂笑，翻筋斗，变戏法，人们把小丑当做傻瓜，但只有小丑一个人因为认识到了人生的荒谬而在台上笑得打滚。真正被戏弄的人，是谁呢？当他抬起头时，他的眼睛里毫无笑意；他的脸上永远有一滴泪珠。小丑，世界的嘲笑者，在他的舞台上，他永远是孤单的。小丑的眼泪，是孤独的眼泪。尽管他流泪时总在笑，尽管他从来没有发觉自己在流泪。

如今西索也在微笑着，并且在自己的脸上画上眼泪；他的内心中只向自己的神灵舞蹈。他从不深究自己的存在意义。他乐意把自己当作一个小丑，戏弄他的观众，，然后永远把自己抛离真正的感情。所有的一切，他的爱和恨，他的悲伤和欢乐，都只抽象为一滴眼泪；挂在他脸上，仅仅只是因为他自己也从没有想过这眼泪代表着什么。

他在一朵花即将开放的时候把它掐断了。

他在一句情话即将绚烂时把它当成一个笑话了。

他在一个微笑即将美丽时把它变成面具了。

他在一滴眼泪即将落下时把它画在脸上了。

所以，他将永远快乐，尽管他永远不会足够幸福。

玛奇有时惊奇于西索的寡言少语。她记得有一个晚上大家在聚会时西索突然悄悄起身走开。她带着怀疑跟着他走到外面。西索坐在废墟上，出神地望着天空。她问他：“你干什么？”

他没有看她，轻声说：“我在看星星啊。”

然后就继续发呆。

因为和别人没有什么话好说，那就不如发呆来得好。他给人的印象，简直就像心中天生就少了块什么似的。他的冷酷是短暂的，欲望是短暂的，激情是短暂的，在他身上永远存在的，是他画在自己脸上的眼泪，是他的寂寞。

“原来如此，”放弃了追寻西索脸上眼泪真正含义的玛奇在心中向自己说，“我之所以无法理解他，是因为到了最后，他也是个并不理解自己的寂寞的小丑罢了。”

**第八章** **IN THE RAIN**

玛奇站了起来。

“你到哪里去？”侠客问。

“不知道。”玛奇有点茫然地回答。之后她又补充了一句：“我只是想出去走走。”

雨是越下越大了。

简直就像是整个城市在哭泣一样。

雨中行走的人，所有的建筑，连同心的最深处，都在哭泣，无休止地哭泣。

**第九章** **库洛洛：逆十字的耶稣和逆十字的犹大**

飞行船是远去了。身后背着逆十字的男人站在悬崖上出神地想着什么。

不，至始至终他都不愿承认是自己错了。他承认西索是他所不能理解的男子。那个人身上存在着如此强烈而单纯的欲望，让他一直感觉到威胁的正是这种欲望。但他自己却将它复杂化了。对于西索来说，强烈的追求和简单的放弃一样轻而易举，他的过去仅仅是一条正在下沉并且没有永无可能挽救的船，所以他可以挥挥手说“你可以走了”而就真地就此放弃。但库洛洛知道自己没有办法这样做。他身后还有旅团，还有他愿意用生命仰或一切代价来维护的东西。库洛洛突然苦笑起来，他突然想起，曾几何时，他所为的，也只是一份单纯的渴求罢了……

流星街的夕阳似乎在努力把整个天空染成血的颜色，空气也好像在一起燃烧着。

有着黎明颜色眼睛的黑头发男孩局促不安地站着。他面前那个面容凶恶的老人在审视着他，浑浊的眼睛里映着夕阳。

“说说看，你为什么想看我的藏书？”

“我听说您这里的书是流星街最多的，比外边许多的图书馆更多。”男孩说。

“这不是一个理由。”老人冷笑着。在男孩身后不远的地方，一个小小的紫色头发的小女孩正紧张地朝这边张望。那是他的妹妹还是他的小奴隶？

“是这样，”男孩解释着，“我希望找到一个答案。一个我想了很久也没有找到的答案。”

老人大笑起来。“你想找到什么的答案？为什么会有流星街存在的答案？为什么你们必须生活在这里的答案？为什么世界上有那么多答案的答案？”

男孩倔强的深色眼睛默不作声。

老人说：“好吧；你进来吧，孩子，但是你注定会后悔的。你将承受这世间上一切的痛苦和罪恶，你将注定在悲哀的时候强迫自己微笑，你将会把自己钉在逆十字架上。去吧，孩子，你将征服世界，就像那夕阳，把自己的血撒在这世上吧。”

男孩最后回头看了一眼天际。太阳在怒吼，在咆哮，在燃烧着一个年轻的理想。近处，紫色头发的女孩看着自己，好像急得要哭了。

他转过头，跟着老人走了。

多年后，那男孩成了一个青年。他身后背负逆十字，他的眼睛的颜色比黎明最黑暗的时候还要深不见底。他微笑着站在一具纹着蜘蛛符号的尸体前，身后的天空一如多年前的流星街的天空，燃烧着血和愤怒的颜色。他面前站着一个脸上画着星星和眼泪的男人。他们微笑着注视着彼此，太阳悲哀地挣扎着下沉。

“你为什么杀了他？”

“因为我想加入你的旅团★”

“为什么？”

“因为，你能给我你想要的东西。”

库洛洛继续微笑着。多年前看过的书中的句子在他脑海中鸣响起来。2000年前的犹大对耶稣说：“王啊，请把你的王国带给我们吧。“

“好吧。你被接纳了。从今天起你就是幻影旅团的4号团员了。但是，你想要的东西，我是没有办法带给你的。”

西索不置可否地摇摇头。啊，这是个即使背叛也不会交出自己灵魂的犹大。

荆棘的种子种下了。

库洛洛果真没有找到自己想要的答案。他博览群书，智能随着年纪增长，但他心中的愤怒和痛苦也与日俱增，最后简直像要冲破胸膛化为火焰似的。他看了很多，也想了很多，然而最终他所能找到的只是人类最深的绝望。每部书都在诉说终极的孤独，圣贤们徒劳地证明自己的正义和真理。他看不到拯救的道路，只看到死亡和静寂的深渊。当他发觉时，他看到自己心中所有的也只是欲望而已。于是，在某一个日子里，库洛洛把自己的灵魂染成了黑色；他走到外边，宣布成立旅团。

在之后又过了很长的时间，背着逆十字的库洛洛在自己的王国里找到了他所以为的快乐。直到有一天，一个男人对他说：“主啊，请给我们你的王国……”

库洛洛不认为自己是被出卖了的耶稣，也不认为西索是出卖耶稣的犹大。他们都只是在做自己想做并且认为是正确的事。这个世界上，每个人都是在为自己的欲望而活，无论那是粗陋下流的肉欲，还是被升华成了信念的渴求。既然是下定了为自己的理想而斗争的，那亦应有被背叛、被出卖、被杀戮的觉悟；所以无论遭到什么样的下场，都不应该有什么怨念吧。西索在决意和自己决斗时，甚至是从他加入旅团开始，就一定是已经下了必死的决定的。

一个把性命赌进游戏的男人……

自己又何尝不是一样。

哑然失笑的库洛洛发觉自己已然背叛了自己的信念。厌倦了找寻真理的他，沉迷于追求刺激和冒险；当他看到西索的第一眼开始，他就认定这是一种新鲜的挑战，为了得到乐趣，他甚至向自己都撒谎。但到了最后，他却发现他早就不能像西索那样抛开一切战斗了。他的性命不再是无关紧要的了。对于旅团的同伴而言，他是他们的灵魂，就算这灵魂早已经被自己染黑。而他也无法再任意妄为；他的所有思考和行动，都必须考虑到同伴们。他不再是自己的了，他不再是自由的了。从这一点上来说，他不知道这到底是西索的悲哀还是自己的悲哀。

可是现在情况又不同了。他失去了念能力，而且只能孤身上路。他可以开始自己的冒险了。但归根结底，他依然不能全然全身而搏，因为他必须回来，必须活着回来。他要回到他的同伴那里去，回到需要他的地方去。

……回到在夕阳下那小小的玛奇那里去……

“东方吗……”库洛洛低声说。

现在，终于是像西索一样，踏上新的旅途的时候了。

**尾声** **终于还是寂寞**

她突然看到他。

在和躲雨的人群一起涌进教堂的那一剎那，她看到他，一如既往地瞇着细长的冰色眼睛，那头飘落下来的褐红色头发在人群中显得很显眼。

他好像也看到自己了。玛奇想。因为他朝这边点了一下头，还微笑了一下。接着他就转过头去，仔细聆听神坛上神甫的宣教。

真好笑。玛奇心里说，他会听什么？一个宗教笑话？一个无端的混乱制造爱好者？

她看着他，世界显得陌生起来。有那么一瞬间她以为自己会站起来大声叫他的名字，但她没有。突然之间她发现他们之间的关系已经逆转过来了。这次，是她在注视着他。

多么奇妙。多么讽刺。如果不是自己一时异想天开要出来走走，如果不是雨下得那么大，大概也不会遇见他吧。换一个角度看，如果多年前自己没有被库洛洛捡到，或者西索从来没有听说过幻影旅团，那么他们将从来也不曾见面，亦不会有这种注视与被注视的关系吧。似乎只是为了某个人转过头的一笑，他们匆匆相遇又匆匆分开。三年的时间啊，其实也就短暂得如同接头两人不经意的擦肩而过。现在所有的一切似乎已经结束，她看着他微微点头，如同和隔世的记忆挥手说再见。在他们之间其实短暂得连开始和终结也没有，连眼睛都没有眨一下的时间里，他们已经悄然站在了世界的彼端，只给对方留下一个也许很快就会被遗忘的背影。

在她的心中现在谈不上遗憾也谈不上悲伤。有什么东西曾经轻轻对着她的灵魂低语，但她还来不及去理解那低语的含义，一切已归复平静。这没有什么不好。她对自己说。她可以很快忘掉他，忘掉其实从来就不曾有过的纠缠和迷惘，最后连心里曾被激起过的小小波澜也会很快消失。之后她一如既往地做她杀人如麻的幻影旅团团员，而他一如既往地孤身一人去寻找挑战和刺激。他们也许从此不会再见面，这次意外的相遇，仅仅只是上天开的无穷玩笑中的最后一个，就如同在总结她和他之间曾有和不曾有的一切一样，给出一个小小的样本。

突然之间，玛奇心中泛起一个悲哀的疑问。她看着他没有化妆而如同雕像般英俊的侧脸。

也许我其实不是那么漠视他的。也许我不是那么讨厌他的。只是我们都是变化系的人，对彼此都有着直觉的了解；我们都是冷酷地漠视自己寂寞的人；所以对所有有可能会让自己痛苦的选择都带着嘲笑的态度置诸脑后。我们无法认真起来，无论是对什么。游戏人间也只不过逃避的借口罢了。他有他的想法，我也有我的，但我们都拒绝坦白，因为我们害怕被人抛弃。

玛奇不知道那是什么时候的事，也许在她开始留意他的时候。她熟悉他的注视，她无意识地和他扮韦尔丹蒂和洛奇的游戏，她想看他真正的微笑，她为他脸上的眼泪吸引，然而她不愿承认。她冷漠，她无情，对他视若无睹，是因为其实她了解自己的脾气，因而也了解西索的脾气。她至始至终都对他冷若冰霜，那是因为，她潜意识里了解，如果她向他微笑，她就会失去他……失去他的注视。

啊啊啊，艰难而苦涩地获得了这个信息的玛奇笑着。原来自己是那么自私且无趣的女人，而他又是那么自私而无趣的男人啊。她笑着，就好像西索经常笑的那样，心中有个空洞填补不上了。细小且永远。在她或短暂或漫长的一生中，这个细小的空洞将会如同西索没有告别的离去一样，低声地回响着，一种，叫做寂寞的东西。

天晴了。而宣教也随之结束。

她和他一起站起来，用力且热烈地鼓掌。之后他们随着人流走出教堂，各自走向两个相反的方向。

他们终于还是没有再看对方一眼。

……有生之年

狭路相逢

终不能幸免

手心突然长出纠缠的曲线

懂事之前

情动以后

长不过一天

留不住

算不出

流年

遇见一场烟火的表演

用一场轮回的时间

紫微星流过

来不及说再见

你已远离我

一光年……


End file.
